Children are often captivated by toys that can be assembled. The act of creation helps a child build spatial awareness and can provide many hours of entertainment.
A variety of toys that require assembly are known in the art. However, many known toy construction pieces are rigid and non-flexible, and can often be difficult to connect and disconnect, especially for younger children.
Often, these known toys are composed of many pieces that are able to be joined together, for example, by using friction fit fasteners, glue, or magnets. Certain toys are described in U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 2016/0074766 to So Young Choi, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,850,683 to Christopher Haughey et al., which each teach block toys with magnets embedded inside so that the blocks are easily combined by means of magnetism when placed proximately to each other. Another known toy is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,914,067 to Sufer et al., and involves a flexible building segment with ribs sections and embedded magnets.
There is a continuing need for a construction unit that can be assembled in various ways to easily form three-dimensional shapes and structures. Desirably, the components of the construction unit are flexible and easily connected and disconnected. Most desirably, the construction units are entertaining for children and adults and usable as toys.